


Feathered Embrace

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Vaginal Sex, grace!kink, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Late night talks lead to more than the reader could have anticipated.





	Feathered Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: requested by @dragonchica: I love all your fics, especially the Gadreel ones, and I thought of a prompt for you, if I could. One where the reader keeps subtly flirting with Gadreel (they’re not together yet) and eventually Gadreel snaps and they get all smutty, and he teases her with just his wings/or feathers from his wings (using his grace to add to it). Maybe it ends up being too sensitive for him after some time and he can’t hold back anymore and just nice, long smut ensues. Lots of hugs! 🤗

“Really? Castiel did?” 

Your smile grew wider at his enthusiastic nod. “Indeed,” Gadreel replied, mellow voice warm with humor, “Castiel was not at all pleased to be left out of arranging the heavens, and raised such a fuss that Father finally allowed him to create what your astronomers now call the Snowflake Cluster.”

“I can’t imagine Cas throwing a temper tantrum,” you chuckled.

“He was quite a handful as a fledgling,” Gadreel admitted in a conspiratorial tone, a sparkle in his eyes. “And given his misadventures with the Winchesters, I see not much has changed over the many years.”

You laughed outright at that, his rich chuckle joining yours. It was late- late enough that when you arrived back at the bunker, exhausted after a tiring hunt and the long drive home, you were surprised to find someone up. Of course, angels didn’t need sleep, something Gadreel gently reminded you of when you expressed your concern at finding him awake. He offered to keep you company while you filled your empty stomach and wound down from the stress of the hunt.

A recent arrival at the bunker, you knew the Winchesters through Jody Mills. The kind sheriff had spotted your FBI badge for the fake that it was when you rolled through Sioux Falls on a case, and didn’t hesitate to offer her assistance when you had a hunt in the area. When she learned that a group of rogue vampires had burned your house to the ground, she phoned the brothers and they opened their arms- and bunker- to you, assuring you that if Jody vouched for your skills and integrity, you were more than welcome.

As it turned out, you weren’t the only new hunter in residence, though you weren’t sure if ‘hunter’ was the correct term to use for Gadreel. The angel had a history with the brothers, one you knew was filled with betrayal and atonement. They allowed him to stay at the bunker only at their friend Castiel’s insistence, walking on eggshells around each other as they all tried to adjust. Cas- another angel, it turned out- insisted Gadreel had changed his ways and was instrumental in the restoration of Heaven.

The brothers rather reluctantly trusted his judgement and gave Gadreel the room next to yours, but there was no denying the tension in the air when the three of them were in the same room together. As a result, it often fell on you to keep the angel company when Castiel wasn’t there, and the two of you had grown closer over time. So close, in fact, that you were ready to act on the attraction you felt to Gadreel. He was so kind and so caring, healing your injuries and making you laugh when you most needed it.

However, for all your efforts, he never seemed to notice when you were flirting with him. More than once you’d tried to give him your best bedroom eyes, only for him to ask if you were feeling well. It was frustrating, and you often wondered if maybe he just pretended to be completely oblivious in an attempt to spare your feelings. But you’d seen the way he looked at you when he thought no one was watching, the way his eyes followed you anytime you were near. There was no mistaking the interest in those eyes, the hunger and need.

Perhaps it was the exhaustion whispering in your ear at one o’clock in the morning, but the idea of getting Gadreel into your bed once and for all needled at your mind until it was all you could think about. The very thought of those plush lips curving into the same smile he now leveled at you as he kissed his way down your throat had you squirming in your seat. It left you feeling daring and reckless, eager to find out if your attraction was one-sided or if there was something really there.

Scooting your chair closer, you leaned as close as the kitchen table would allow, reaching out and gently covering his hand with one of your own. Gadreel seemed startled- yet pleased- at the contact, giving you a soft if somewhat confused smile. Encouraged, you gave his fingers a light squeeze, prompting him to turn his hand over and take your hand in his. “Tell me more Gadreel,” you pleaded.

“What would you wish to know?”

“Anything,” you responded immediately, “anything at all. You know so much about the universe it’s unreal, and kinda awesome.”

“I can hardly claim to have great knowledge or understanding of the mysteries this universe has to offer,” he denied, a tiny smirk on his face nevertheless. The angel liked flattery it would seem.

“Oh sure, it’s not like you helped place the freaking stars or anything. Oh wait- you did,” you teased.

He laughed again, brushing his thumb over your knuckles as he launched into the tale of how Gabriel created the platypus. As entertaining as the story was, you were distracted by the warmth of his palm against yours, lost in the beauty of his voice. Deciding to take another risk, you laced your fingers together more securely, tensing when Gadreel faltered in his story for a moment, only relaxing when he continued on, tightening his grip on your hand.

Shoving your now empty plate aside, you shifted your chair again until your knees pressed together, so close now you could count the freckles dotting his skin. Gadreel didn’t seem to mind, making no move to shift away as you invaded his personal space; on the contrary, he leaned into you, surrounding you in a cloud of musk and man. You didn’t know if it was an angel thing, but he always smelled amazing, like sunshine and earth. It was a scent you were swiftly coming to identify with home.

You relaxed into the comfort of his presence, any sleepiness falling away as the two of you sat talking for another hour, Gadreel keeping you enthralled with the exploits of his siblings. The smile never left his face as he studied your reactions, turning radiant when he could make you laugh. The hold on your hand didn’t slacken the whole time, not even when he would gesture to make a point. And all the while, you shifted subtly closer, hanging off the edge of your seat to press against his side.

He was in the middle of sharing an anecdote about Joshua when you made your next move, idly letting your free hand fall to your lap. All innocence, you began tracing patterns into your jeans, making your movements larger and larger until finally, you ‘accidentally’ brushed the side of his thigh. Gadreel jolted slightly in his seat, clearly caught off guard.

“You okay?” you asked, feigning confusion.

He gave you a long look before replying, “I thought I felt…nevermind, it was nothing.”

Continuing with his story, he eyed you with something like curiosity and suspicion. You waited another minute before doing it again, brushing against him much more firmly this time. His thigh twitched under your touch, but he made no move to push your hand away, the look in his eyes intensifying. Emboldened, your fingers crept higher along his leg, your focus never once leaving his face. He trailed off, breath stuttering as a large hand clamped around your wrist. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry,” you stammered, face flushing with embarrassment. Immediately contrite, you tried taking your hand back, afraid you’d pushed too hard, but he refused to let go. “Gad…”

“Why? I don’t understand.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your hand- just now, you were touching me quite intimately. And you are sitting much closer than is considered polite. Why?”

“Ser- seriously?” Did he honestly not know what your intentions were? Was it possible for anyone to be that oblivious? Given the look of confusion he aimed your way, the answer to that might just be yes. “I’m flirting with you Gadreel.”

“Yes I am aware, but for what reason?”

Throwing caution to the wind, you let your tired mind and clamoring libido override your better judgement. Acting on impulse, you leaned forward, brushing your lips against Gadreel’s in a barely there kiss. Holding the position just long enough to get your message across, you drew back reluctantly, already missing the feel of those plush lips against your own. Anxious, you forced yourself to meet his gaze. “Get it now?”

Gadreel didn’t say anything for several tense moments, studying you intently. Suddenly, he sprang forward, capturing your mouth in a much more heated kiss, releasing your wrist to cup the back of your head and hold you still as he ravished your mouth. Your fingers were still laced together, making it easy for him to drag you into his lap. You went willingly, pleasantly surprised at the turn of events. One kiss became two, became three, going on and on until you were panting.

Settling more firmly in his lap, you lapped at the seam of his lips, begging entry. He let you in with an eager moan, sucking your tongue into his mouth. Shifting beneath you, the angel couldn’t hold back a low groan when you brushed against the erection stirring in his jeans. You pulled back when the need for air became too great to ignore, not missing the way he followed after you, unwilling to break the kiss until absolutely necessary.

“I believe,” he huffed out, eyes hot with lust, “that I understand now.”

The world titled around you, and with the sound of sheets flapping in the breeze ringing in your ears, you found yourself in bed, sprawled on top of a very aroused angel of the Lord. He wasted no time pulling you down to his mouth once more, settling you more firmly astride him. Even with the layers of fabric separating you, you were able to tell Gadreel’s vessel was very well endowed, a thought that sent a frisson of anticipation down your spine.

Kisses went uncounted as you sampled each other, growing wet and sloppy, all teeth and tongue and _need_. You were barely aware of grinding down on his clothed cock, his hips rutting against yours in a rhythm as old as creation. The cool air of the bunker hit your naked skin when Gadreel graced away your clothes, leaving you in only your panties and bra. Caught off guard at the sudden undressing, you broke away with a gasp.

“Is this alright?” Gadreel asked, looking uncertain.

“Yea, just give me a little warning next time,” you replied, a little self conscious at the sudden exposure, the ‘next time’ slipping out unintentionally.

Gadreel didn’t seem displeased at your presumption; on the contrary, he was all hungry smiles. “Indeed. Next time.”

Bashfulness fading, you allowed him to roll you over, spreading your legs wide to let him settle between your thighs. With the layers of denim gone, the only thing that separated you were your panties and his boxers, the thin cotton offering little coverage. The solid length of his erection dug into your center, notched tight against your slick folds. You whined into his kiss, rolling your hips against his needily, aching for more.

Gadreel was in no better shape, rocking into you steadily, the cotton dividing you swiftly growing damp with your arousal. Reaching behind your back to unhook your bra proved to be challenging- what with the heavy weight of the angel above pinning you to the bed- but you managed in the end, wiggling the garment from between your bodies and flinging it carelessly to the side.

Free from the confining wire and satin, your breasts were too great a temptation for Gadreel to ignore. He reared up, propping himself on his elbows as his eyes flickered from your face to your chest. Grinning, you took one of his hands and guided it to your nipple in silent permission. He was tentative at first, caressing and rolling your nipple with light pressure, studying you and gauging your reaction. When your head fell back with a moan of approval, he became bolder, using more force, pulling and tugging more roughly.

He didn’t leave your other breast neglected for long; the heat of his mouth descended on your other nipple, that nimble tongue curling and lapping at you eagerly. A steady stream of groans vibrated deep in his chest, sending ripples of delight through yours. You arched into the steady pull of his mouth, shamelessly rubbing against him like a cat in heat, fingers carding through his hair and raking down his back.

Halfway down the center of his back, your fingers brushed over a certain spot that had him shuddering in your arms, a low growl ripped from his throat. He lurched away from your chest, panting hard and staring down at you like he’d never seen you before. There was no chance to process the bizarre reaction before he lunged for your mouth, biting at your bottom lip insistently until you let him in. All the while, his lower half bucked into yours hard and strong, every roll of his hips pulling broken gasps and moans from your kiss swollen lips.

“Please,” he groaned against you, “may I try something?”

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” came your immediate response. You were willing to let him do just about anything if it meant he kept moving like that.

Naturally he stopped, sitting up on his haunches, chest heaving as he fixed you with an intense stare. Gadreel instructed you to shut your eyes; confused, you did so, covering your face with your hands for good measure. Even so, you saw a brilliant light shining at the edges of your vision, so blindingly radiant that had you not shielded your eyes so thoroughly, it would have been the last thing you’d see.

The same sound from before of sheets snapping in a stiff breeze filled the room, only louder this time. It was a sound you recognized well, the same sound you heard anytime Castiel or Gadreel would fly off somewhere. It was the sound of their wings. “Gad…”

“It is safe to look now.” His voice was a quiet murmur, and only the many hours spent in his company tipped you off to the nervousness in his tone.

Hands falling away from your face, your suspicions were confirmed when the sight of two enormous wings sprouting behind Gadreel greeted you. You sucked in a breath at the state of them; half-broken, covered in regal black feathers and scar tissue, they arched high above the bed, covering your mostly naked bodies like a canopy. Sitting up on your elbows, you yearned to touch them, but fear of hurting Gadreel kept you from reaching out.

This had to be incredibly intimate for him, much more so than a frenzied roll in the sheets. Tearing your eyes away from the otherworldly sight, you could see the tension building in him the longer you kept silent: he was  _embarrassed_. That simply wouldn’t do. Shifting to kneel in front of him, you took his face in your hands, coaxing him to meet your gaze. He did so almost shyly, so different from the angel who’d been grinding against you just moments ago. Smiling gently, you pressed a kiss to his forehead, scattering kisses across his cheeks, his jaw, the tip of his nose, finally taking his lips in a long, thorough kiss.

Pulling away, you rested your forehead against his with a whispered, “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

His wings wrapped around you, cocooning the two of you in a world all your own. The soft caress of those silky feathers on your bare skin was unlike anything you’d ever felt before, softer than the softest down, warm to the touch. It was like being bundled up in bed on a chilly autumn morning, the sense of safety and security seeping into your very bones. You leaned into the press of his wings, chasing after the sensation.

Gadreel curled his wings tighter around you, bringing you within easy reach of his eager mouth. He kissed you fervently, his arms winding around your waist to hold you as close as possible, pouring his devotion and gratitude into the kiss. His wings moved as if they had a mind of their own, trailing across your back, each feather stoking the heat growing in your belly.

You let out an involuntary groan when he flicked the end of one wing between your legs, brushing the soft skin of your thighs to rub against your soaked panties. Head falling back with a whispered “ _Shit_ ”, you dug your nails into his broad shoulders and held on tight as he moved his wing across your the clothed pussy over and over, trailing kisses down your neck and chest.

Whimpered moans and whining expletives fell from your lips when he finally tired of the cotton barrier, using his grace to vanish away the last remaining bits of clothes covering you both. Completely bare to one another at last, you spread your knees wider needily, desperate to feel him against your naked slit. Gadreel was more than willing to oblige, wasting no time in dragging his feathers against you.

Trapped between your bodies, his cock jumped to attention, leaving smears of precum across your belly. Lost in what he was doing to you, you couldn’t help bucking your hips against him, sliding his cock between your slippery folds. The sound of his harsh breathing was loud in your ears as he shifted the two of you, sitting cross-legged in the center of the bed, pulling you to sit astride him: the time for teasing was over.

The blunt head of his cock pressed at your entrance, slowly sinking into your slick channel inch by inch. Arms trembling as he filled you, you reached blindly for him, hands scrabbling at his back to land on the joint where his wings sprouted. He hissed out your name, hips thrusting upward savagely, his cock sinking home in one fell swoop. Whimpering at the sudden intrusion, you followed his gaze down to where your bodies joined. Seeing your pussy lips wrapped around his cock, the heat of his body, and press of those gorgeous black feathers made you dizzy with lust and need.

There was no time to adjust before Gadreel began rocking against you, his cock thrusting in and out of you steadily. The slap of skin on skin filled the room as he fucked you hard and fast, both of you gasping out your pleasure. He whispered your name over and over again with the reverence usually reserved for prayer, those strong, gentle hands worshipping your body. And his wings…his wings cradled you, a feathery shield from all the woes of the outside world.

The way his cock stretched was too delicious to be denied, pushing you ever closer to release. You weren’t going to last long at this rate; already, you could feel your pleasure reaching its peak. Gadreel seemed to sense just how close you were, the bed squealing as he increased the pace of his frantic fucking. The whisper soft touch of grace licked at your skin, seeking out all the places that made you moan for more.

Grace danced along your neck, latching onto the spot just below your ear, worrying at it with invisible lips. It pulled and tugged at your nipples, suckling on them hungrily. A dozen unseen hands stroked down your sides, cupping your breasts as if testing the weight. It laved at your navel, sending jolts straight to your core. You knew you were done for when it found your clit, wrapping around the swollen nub and sucking hard.

It was the last push you needed, eyes flying open as ecstasy slammed over you, drowning you in waves of pulsing pleasure. You came with a strangled gasp, clutching at Gadreel as liquid heat flooded your system. His grace was unrelenting, an inescapable force pushing you higher still, determined to draw out your orgasm for as long as possible. His arms held you like a vice, your sweat soaked skin sliding against each other as he reached his own end, the clench of your pussy walls too much for him to take.

Gadreel came with a soft cry, savagely whispered Enochian spilling from his lips. Warmth filled your center as he released inside you, hot ropes of come filling your channel. The heady scent of sex surrounded you like a perfume, trapped by the feathery wall pressing in on all sides. On and on it went, his pleasure feeding yours until both of you were left spent and shaking in each other’s arms.

The sensation of his grace finally faded away, leaving you limp and exhausted. You went boneless, slumping forward to rest your weary head in the crook of his neck. Gadreel loosened his hold, but made no move to shift you off of his lap. Not even the sticky trickle of come dripping down your thighs was enough to stir you. The world could have ended right at that moment and you would go out a happy woman. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Except for the harsh pounding on your bedroom door. “Keep it down in there- I don’t care what kind of freaky angel sex you’re having, some of us are trying to sleep!”

Jerking upright, you managed to get out, “Sorry Dean,” too tired to be embarrassed.

“Our apologies,” Gadreel added, sounding about as worn out as you felt.

“Whatever…just keep it quiet.” Dean’s disgruntled muttering faded as he stomped off, slamming his bedroom door for good measure.

Brought back to the present, you glanced over at Gadreel. He looked a little uncertain, almost bashful now that the heat of the moment had passed. You cupped his jaw, running your hands over the day old stubble and pulling him in for a languid kiss. He returned it gladly, his wings fading from sight, much to your disappointment; you mourned the loss already. But the look in his eyes when he drew back promised it wouldn’t be the last time you felt that feathered embrace around you.

Gadreel guided you to your back, his cock jostled free from your body at the sudden movement. With a tired grumble of disapproval at the gush of fresh come running down your leg, you allowed yourself to be shifted into place beside him. The exertion from the hunt and your unexpected evening was catching up with you, lulling your sated body to rest. You were only vaguely aware of Gadreel spooning against your back, arms wrapping around you protectively as grace washed the sweat and come covering you both.

Yawning widely, you mumbled your thanks, snuggling deeper into his embrace. Sleep pulling at your heavy eyelids, you added, “Gadreel?”

“Yes, dear one?”

“I really like your wings.”

And with that, you fell into an exhausted slumber, your dreams guarded by the angel at your back.


End file.
